Change
by bloodpatternblue
Summary: Sequel to Gift. Vegeta has lost his powers from the poison that was intended to kill him, Frieza finds his way to Earth to finally destroy them. Both Goku and Piccolo are no match for him, the same fate but with a different hero this time round No OOC


A/N:

It's been a while! But I have decided to write a sequel to my story 'gift'

Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Change

Part 1

Vegeta grabbed the cold glass, swung it to his mouth and devoured the liquid content. Most of his days were spent like this. In a seedy bar drinking his sorrows away. After crashing on earth Vegeta had been taken to a hospital to recover.

But he didn't ever fully recover.

The poison not only intended to kill him, but to strip him of his powers as well. His super strength, his lightning speed and his very reason for living.

Was gone.

Doctors worked out that the poison in his system had almost killed him, but Vegeta knew it was also the reason his powers had left him.

Leaving him as weak as a child.

Leaving him angry and resentful.

"My Gift…" Vegeta murmured under his breath.

* * *

"Lord Frieza, we are approaching planet Earth." A pilot called out from the controls.

Frieza chuckled. After he had traced Vegeta's ship which just so happened to lead him to the only known Saiyan left in the universe. One Frieza had overlooked.

His plan to kill anyone who dared to stand in his way was coming together.

A problem that worked itself out was like a good glass of wine, he loved both.

Saiyan's, they were so pathetic!

"Time to wipe out the annoying bunch of monkey's for good…"

* * *

Piccolo's eyes shot open, he often searched the planet and beyond during his meditation cycles. Something huge was coming, something powerful. Something evil.

He couldn't pin point it or even get a complete read on it. But he knew who could. And he knew he had sensed it too.

Piccolo stood up and immediately took flight. Pushing all his power through his body he headed for the earths lookout.

Toward Kami, his other self.

Flying up past Korin's tower, he pushed on. Feeling that Kami was getting closer, his thoughts entered the elders mind. Being one with someone had that effect.

As Piccolo landed out the front of the ancient temple, he felt Kami's presence before he saw the old Namekian. Smirking slightly as the old man came into view he could tell Kami had things to say to Piccolo. But decided now wasn't the time.

"You know why I'm here, if it wasn't so dire I wouldn't have come within 100 000 kilometres of this place." Piccolo growled.

"It's nice to see you as well Piccolo, I know how you must detest seeing me. But this is important… As you're well aware…" Kami quietly said with no tone of annoyance.

"Tell me, do you know what it is?" Piccolo asked in an even lower voice than usual.

"I'm afraid I do not, but what ever it is. It's coming for death and destruction. If we are all to survive we must work together on this." Kami said.

"Together? I don't do 'together'." Piccolo scoffed.

"You must! You will see when this evil arrives that you will be forced to join forces with that of your enemies to defeat it. You know this to be true or you would not be here seeking my advice." Kami retorted.

"Advice? I would call it information. I don't need your help. Whatever this is, I won't be helping Goku to stay alive." Piccolo smirked.

"If Goku dies, you are doomed and you know it. Seek him out and warn him, for your own sake. And mine…" Kami pleaded.

* * *

Goku put his arms down beside his body. The instant he felt it, the instant it reached his mind he knew this had something to do with the alien Bulma came back with.

The minute that spaceship crashed. Goku knew all their lives were about to change.

"Looks like my instincts were right; I better find him and see what is going on…" Goku murmured to himself.

"So you felt it too huh?" Piccolo's voice came booming from behind Goku.

"Yes I did, and it doesn't feel good. Its…" Goku struggled to finish.

"Pure evil?" Piccolo offered.

"Yeah, like all the hairs on my body stand on end when I feel it. It's coming for us, I know it." Goku said through gritted teeth.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this to you. But you're right; we need to stop it… together…" The words left a terrible taste in Piccolo's mouth as soon as he said them.

Goku looked over at the Namekian and smiled.

"I never thought you would either Piccolo…" Goku said almost laughing.

"Forget it! I knew this was a waste of my time, you will be no use to me!" Piccolo scoffed.

"Piccolo, we both know neither of us can do this alone. It's why you came looking for me. This one time only, I'm willing to work with you. But we have to move fast if we are going to get to Vegeta before this power hits earth." Goku said completely serious.

"Vege…ta?" Piccolo asked confused.

* * *

Bulma sighed rubbing her forehead. She had worked non stop on the spaceship since she was let out of the hospital. A broken rib wasn't about to stop her.

Besides the work took her mind off Vegeta.

She sighed again, it didn't always work though. She still thought about him everyday, the doctors had told her the poison almost killed him. Of course they thought he was crazy when he screamed about why his powers were missing; of course he couldn't fly before the accident. Being deemed crazy only made Vegeta more furious. Bulma hadn't seen him since.

When they tested Bulma for the same poison, her blood was laced with it. But she wasn't affected by it, she was a carrier. Just kissing her would be enough to kill a man. She just knew she was the reason for Vegeta losing his powers, what a cruel joke.

"I think that's enough for today. My mind just isn't on the job." Bulma told herself.

As if on que Bulma's mother appeared on the intercom.

"Bulma honey…" She said more chipper then usual.

"Yeah Mum…"

"Goku's here to see you darling and he's bought a green friend!" Bunny giggled.

* * *

"Get out of here you bum!" The pub owner shouted throwing Vegeta out the door.

He landed on the pavement. Too drunk to move he moaned. His life couldn't get any worse.

He was done.

No powers, no pride, nothing.

"What have I become?" He whispered.

He slowly picked himself up to his feet. Using the side of the building to hold himself up. His back against the wall he looked up. The stars seemed brighter tonight, or maybe that was just the full moon.

Vegeta scoffed. If he had his powers still, this planet would be toast. He would transform and destroy everything within a few hours. No one would disrespect him.

No one.

Starting to walk down the street, struggling to keep himself up he looked ahead of him. Something was moving in the shadows. Whatever sense Vegeta had left was telling him not to go any further. Something was down there.

He tried hard to concentrate. To feel what it was. But he couldn't sense anything, his powers were gone.

"What's the use anymore… just come kill me…" Vegeta slurred.

Watching the shadows a huge paw appeared followed by a disturbing human figure. Vegeta's eyes widened.

The creature had a low growl, but the intent behind the creature's eyes was maddening. Almost human.

But that was no human.

* * *

The scene is set...

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
